The Doctor's Echoes
by Chasingthestars123
Summary: Set after TNOTD. After escaping Trenzalore, the Doctor and Clara have been traveling again but she keeps meeting these strange men that seem to be replicating the Doctor. Who are these strange men spread throughout time? Why does she keep meeting them? And why do they keep saving her life? Isn't related to other fics. M for smutty chapters later.
1. Party Animals

**Okay, so I've decided to write yet ANOTHER story. ****Yes, I know. **

**"But, don't you already have TWO other uncompleted fics?"**

** Yes, I know! But the ideas just keep on coming and I need to let them out or else they overflow! This fic doesn't exactly have a plot to it, I just wanted to share my thoughts about what happened after TNOTD. **

**I mean, since Clara got torn into thousands of pieces after going into the Doctor's time stream shouldn't the same thing have happen to the Doctor? What if there were echoes of the Doctor?**

** So, basically this fic is all about the Doctor and Clara traveling after TNOTD and Clara running into the Doctor's echoes and maybe they save her as a way of the Doctor saying Thank You.**

** FYI the characters and time aren't in any order at all. All of the characters are from movie, television, and theater ****roles he has played. ****All the information I've gathered is from the internet and from what I've watched so far. So, enjoy****!**

**Party Animals: February 18th, 200****7**

"Doctor, why are we here?" Clara and the Doctor were stranded in the middle of London, TARDISless. The old girl had sensed danger and was out of there in seconds, fading before the Doctor could open the door. Clara scolded the Doctor, he was messing with the HADS again before he picked her up and now they were stuck in London 2007. He soniced the area and picked up a source that was corrupting the city and followed down an ally way.

"Hurry, Clara! Whatever is in this city is moving fast!" Clara ran behind the Doctor, her little legs going as fast as they could go. They ran across roads and through busy people and places, Clara getting more tired. With all the running they do she shouldn't be this slow. Then he suddenly disappeared behind a corner.

"Doctor, wait up!" She skidded behind the corner but he was gone. She looked around her, breathing heavily. It was dark where she was. They had landed at night and now she was alone, in a small alley, her greatest fear.

Getting lost. Her heart was beating fast but she forced herself to calm down. _Get a hold of yourself, Clara. It's just London. Not like you've never been here before_, she thought. But, it was getting darker and even though she was a grown adult she still had her fears. She quickly ran to the nearest lamp post and started walking down the sidewalk. Great. No Doctor and no TARDIS. They had been planning to go ancient Rome to pay Caesar a visit, the Doctor saying that he owed the man money and a skirt (it's a long story) and to learn a little history, the Doctor insisted. But, the TARDIS ended up malfunctioning and steering them towards 2007.

Well, at least there were little shops down the road. She would just have to wait there until she spots the Doctor somehow. She moved to cross the street, not looking both ways and kept on walking, not noticing the car coming up from behind her.

"Hey! Look out!" She didn't have enough time turn to see who had called her before a man grabbed her and shoved her out of the way of the loud honking car. She stumbled and fell on her side, wincing in pain as she landed on her arm. The man lying beside her scrambled to get up to help her.

"Hey, are you okay? You walked right into that car." That voice. She knew that voice. The voice that she knew all too well. It was the voice that could ramble on to the end of time. The voice that could annoy her at times. The voice that she loved too much for her own good. She moved her hair out of her face and looked at the mystery man. She gasped.

"Doctor?" She asked. How could he be here? A moment ago he was chasing some sort of signal down a dark alley way and now he was here, pushing her out of a terrible accident. She closely looked at the man. He had dark, muddy hair that was pushed messily into a fringe and in desperate need of a haircut, deep green eyes that looked at her with great concern and thin eyebrows. He was also wearing rectangular glasses that were slowly sliding down his nose. He had a large, obviously oversized dark brown dress coat and a wrinkled up work shirt with a striped tie and a name tag clipped to his coat.

His satchel was currently lying on the ground hanging off his arm. And then it came to her, this stranger wasn't her Doctor. But then who was he? She couldn't think, especially with his chin jutting out in her face.

"Uh, do you need a doctor?" He moved to grab her hand when a loud honk interrupted him. They both jumped and he quickly bringing her to stand up, jogging to the sidewalk, still holding her hand.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" The man asked, resting his hand on her shoulder. Clara, now shaken out of her daze, shook her head but still in a little shock. She smiled slightly in thanks.

"Thank you." The man smiled in return and removed his limbs awkwardly. "No problem. I mean you were walking right into that car-"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was chasing after my friend and sort of got lost. He's not exactly the patient fellow." She giggled, thinking of her Doctor. The man backed away slowly, still smiling.

"Ah, I'm the same way. Well, hope you find your friend and look both ways." He turned to continue his way down the road. But, Clara was still confused. Who was this man? He saved her life and she doesn't even know his name. Her mouth seemed to move without her consent.

"Wait!" The man stopped short and turned around, innocently looking back. Clara ran up to him and craned her neck to see him. He was tall like her Doctor, too.

"What's your name? You saved my life and you didn't tell me your name." She breathed. He smiled warmly and reached out his hand.

"Danny Foster." Clara grasped and shook it.

"Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you, Clara Oswald. I was just heading down to fetch some tea, um, do you-would you like to join me?" Clara smirked and started walking with him.

"You flirting with me, Chin?" He spluttered at that and his cheeks began to burn red.

"I-no, I, uh, I wasn't… um- I was just-Chin? "Clara laughed and patted his arm.

"Don't hurt yourself. What shop are we heading to?"

"Chin? What's wrong with my chin?" He touched it protectively and frowned, adjusting his satchel around his neck.

"So, Danny, what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a Researcher. I research political information with my coworker." The way he said coworker made Clara look up at him questionably but he continued.

"I stick with the job, even though my brother is constantly nagging me about getting a higher paying one. I still have this one." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why do you want this job, then?" Clara asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at the ground.

"I dunno. I guess…let's just say I'm helping out a friend." He smiled at her and they continued walking. Clara nodded confusingly before they walk towards the busy part of London, talking about everything and nothing. Danny eventually spotted the tea shop and they went inside, the smell of baked goods, coffee, and tea hit her as they entered. It reminded her of the old days when she would visit the shop with her mum before she passed. She shook her head at the memories and Danny looked at her with concern.

"You alright?" He asked. Clara quickly nodded and went to stand in line beside him. After they bought their tea, and Danny got a small piece of coffee cake, they went to go sit at a table. Danny removed his bag and placed it on the chair behind him, grabbing his fork and taking a rather large bite of his cake.

"You got a little something…" Clara trailed off as she motioned her hand to the corner of her mouth. Danny paused and then realized what she meant, wiping his mouth with the same hand the held the fork. Then, the shop bell rang as the door opened and when Danny looked to see he choked on his food.

"Danny!" Clara was startled. Danny was coughing and dropped his fork, pounding his chest, though trying to not draw attention to him. He looked at the woman who had entered the shop and quickly turned his head when she looked his way. The woman shrugged and turned back towards the line. Clara noticed his behavior towards the strange woman that entered and was confused.

"Danny, do you know her?"She asked. Danny had a napkin up to his mouth as he struggled to swallow the remains of his cake, staring at the back of the woman. He had a dreamily look on his face and his lips were slowly forming into a small smile. The woman was short but taller than Clara, she was pale and had dark brown hair that was tied up in a messy looking bun. She looked a little stressed by the looks of it, but then again who wasn't? She knew that look all too well. She sometimes saw the Doctor looking at her like that from the corner of her eye and she knew she made that same face when he wasn't looking. She smiled knowingly and nudged Danny.

"You know her don't you, Daniel?" Danny looked startled when she nudged him but instead blushed at her words and lowered his head. Clara laughed at his reaction and kicked his leg.

"Well, go talk to her!"

"Shhhh! Not so loudly!" He whispered, looking back at the woman ordering her drink. Clara smiled and bounced excitedly.

"You like her!" Danny was trying hard to hide himself, shushing her. He blushed and once again started to splutter.

"I don't-okay, maybe a little, but, I-"

"So, who is she? Flat mate? Friend? Coworker?" She asked.

"Coworker. We sit across from each other in the office, but I don't think she likes me that way." He answered rather quietly, down. Clara's smiled faltered a little, but grew confident.

"Go talk to her." She demanded. Danny looked helpless.

"I do. All the time! But, she only sees us as friends. She only sees me as childish and stupid."

"How could she not love you? Look at you. You're nice, sweet, handsome." At the last word his cheeks burned again. "And that's coming from a woman you just met not one hour ago. If you don't go talk to her then I will." She went to stand but he forcefully brought her back, she smirked at him. He glared at her.

"Go!" She walked around his chair and roughly pushed him out of his seat. He looked around hopelessly, seeing if anyone was noticing their loud shuffling. No one seemed to notice. He started to walk slowly towards the woman, as if he was a scared animal. Clara rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly, using all her strength and shoved him. He yelped in surprise and stumbled into the woman who had her purse out, her coins flying everywhere. She turned to give the jerk behind her a piece of her mind when her eyes landed on the man with the brown, floppy hair. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Oh, Danny." He smiled and fumbled with his hands until he realized his (Clara's) mistake and began to get on his knees, picking up the fallen change that had scattered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kristy. I…tripped. Here, I'll help." He already had a handful of coins.

"It's alright, Danny-"

"Here." He eagerly handed her all of her change and smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Kristy smiled slightly at his face, taking the coins carefully and putting them back into her small purse. She looked up at the impatient looking man behind the counter and hurriedly pulling out the cash needed. The man took her money and handed her the tea, glaring at them under his work hat. Kristy moved out of the way of the people in line and stood at the counter, sipping her tea.

"So, what brings you here?" She asks, taking another sip.

"Uh, well, I was with…a friend." He looks back to see Clara giving a thumbs up. He smiled and brought his attention back to Kristy.

"Uh, what brings you here?" He asks, keeping all of his focus on her.

"Well, I actually came here to relax and escape." She lowered her voice for her next sentence. "That man is following me home again." Danny's eyes widened before he looked at her with worry and great concern.

"Kristy, you have to find another place to live-"

"Danny, if I could afford a place like that, trust me I would." He sighed before asking.

"How long has this been going on?" She was silent before she answered. "About a week."

Danny sighed once more, running his hand through his long, messy fringe. "Kristy, why didn't you tell me before? You know how much it concerns me that-"

"And I appreciate your concern, Danny. But-"

"I just want you to be safe, Kristy." His voice rose a bit and that caused Kristy to pause. She looked at him for a few moments, him looking back. His worried green eyes burning into hers. She seemed to be thinking. He turned to glance at Clara and she was looking at them curiously. The sound of Kristy sighing brought him back to her and he waited. She looked at him and answered.

"Alright, Danny. If you want me safe so much why don't you walk me home tonight?" He seemed startled at the question but smiled so brightly he thought it would rip his face in two. At that moment the shop bell rung and a tired looking man in a bowtie ran into the shop, looking around for a moment in panic before finding Clara and running over to her seat. He looked like he was covered in some sort of pink goop. He sat down in Danny's chair and reached over to pull Clara into a hug, which she squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, Clara! I'm so, so sorry! I was so worried! I thought you were right behind me. It turns out a giant alien made of gelatin was eating people. I had to use a special ingredient I put in water and it slowly melted. I put it into a bucket and I placed it into that TARDIS, she came back by the way. And we have to hurry and put it back on it's home planet before it grows big again." People in the shop were looking at the Doctor with confused expressions. A mother even moved her child away from him. Clara rolled her eyes and watched as Danny came and grabbed his bag from behind the Doctor. Clara smiled at him.

Danny gave her a thumbs up and mouthed a thank you before turning and leaving the shop with Kristy, smiling widely. The Doctor looked at Clara weirdly before turning to see a man leaving with a woman.

"Clara, who was that man?" Clara thought she heard a bit of suspicion in his voice before she answered.

"Just a good friend." She smiled as she watched Danny and Kristy walk away towards her house.

**Reviews would be lovely! It gives me confidence more ideas to update sooner!**


	2. Womb

**Okay, so I've decided to update early because I just love this plot so much!**

** I will update my other fics I promise! But, I just wanted this story to breathe properly so I'm adding another chapter. Again, all of these characters are NOT original. They are all from Matt Smith's T.V., movie, and theater roles so I might not get these characters right on the spot but if you've seen some of his work you might recognize some of the characters.**

** This chapter is actually shorter than the last because Matt's character dies in the beginning of the movie. For those who haven't seen it, don't worry he comes back! Anyway, enjoy!**

** Womb/Clone: July 15, 2010**

They had stopped to refuel the TARDIS in a field somewhere in Germany. They had been in a random wilderness for hours, Clara bored out of her mind. The Doctor had just picked her up from the Maitlands and was piloting them through the time vortex when they started to jerk around raggedly. The Doctor realized that his ship needed to refuel, she was dangerously empty. He landed them in the nearest possible place, a field in Germany. Clara was leaning against the TARDIS while the Doctor was trying to fix a broken pipe that had gotten damaged in the rough landing. She was so bored she thought she would die of boredom. How long have they been here? Clara checked her watch. Four sighed for the umpteenth time and poked her head through the ship doors.

"Doctor?"She could hear his tools echoing throughout the ship. There was a loud bang.

"Ow!" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Is your ship almost done?" The Doctor sat up, rubbing his head, screwdriver in one hand. "Actually, yes. In about fifteen minutes she should be ready, though we can't go anywhere if this pipe isn't fixed soon. Which I'm working on. Let's see, if I plug this wire into that socket it will either start her up or blow apart the space-time continuum." He sighed again, stepping into the ship.

"Well, hurry up, Doctor. We've been here for almost four hours."

"I said I'm working on it, Clara. Be a little patient." He laid back down and continued repairing.

Clara groaned and leaned back against the box. It was already noon and freezing. She gripped her jacket closer and dug her hands into the pockets. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the remembrance of heat when she heard an engine. She opened her eyes and looked to see a van stopping on the side of the road far away. She looked curiously when a woman stepped out of the van and ran into the opposite side of the field. Clara stepped closer to the vehicle and saw a man that looked vaguely familiar, looking out to the field while he waited for his friend. The man spotted Clara and seemed to stare at her for a while, wondering why there was a big blue box sitting in the middle of the land. He beaconed her forward and she followed, also wanting to know who this man was. She trotted over, cold hands still sitting in her pockets.

"Hello." She says, cautiously.

"Hello." The man replies. Clara studies the man. He looks just like Danny and the Doctor. Now this was just weird. The man had the same green eyes, his hair was about the same as Danny's, maybe a little messier and longer. He had a bit of a scruff, a lot of scruff._ Needs to shave,_ Clara thought. He was wearing a funny looking sweater and was watching her confusingly.

"Do you need help? You look a little stranded out there." He asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm actually just here with a friend." She said, looking back to check on the Doctor, who was still inside the TARDIS. The man leaned back to catch a glimpse of the box.

"In that blue police box?" He laughed, looking over at the ship.

"Yep," Clara looked back at the man, "He's a very strange, strange man."

"Ah, I see. Strange won't even begin to describe me." Clara giggled.

"Yeah, I'm Clara by the way." She glanced back at him.

"Tommy. Clara…I like that name." He replied, Clara flushed but her checks were mostly red from the cold.

"Did you run out of gas or…?" She questioned, looking at the van close up.

"No, I'm just waiting for my friend." He turned the opposite way, smiling at the woman in the field. His eyes softened and he sighed lovingly, staring longer than he should. Clara observed this and smiled.

"Friend, huh?" Tommy blushed a little but continued to smile.

"Well, sort of, I guess." He looked away. Clara gave him a look.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" She asked, glancing at the woman in the field. Tommy shrugged.

"Well, we've known each other ever since we were kids. She moved, though, to go to Japan with her mum. For twelve years and she just recently came back. I still care for her deeply, even after I forgot to say goodbye to her. We're going on a road trip and we just stopped real quick." Tommy paused.

"So, where are you going?" Clara asked. Tommy smiled before reaching behind his seat and pulling out a shoe box. Clara looked at it curiously before yelping in surprise and jumping a few feet when he opened it. She looked back to make sure the Doctor hadn't heard her. Tommy laughed and placed the shoe box in the passenger seat. She scolded him.

"Tommy! Why do you have a box full of cockroaches?" She tried to keep her voice down. Tommy laughed again and explained.

"We heard that there was a new natural park that's opening and it's going to be populated by artificial animals by cloning them. I'm a political activist fighting against biotech corporations such as this and Rebecca and I were going to spoil the ceremony by letting lose these roaches. Isn't it exciting?" He smiled brightly, still laughing widely like a maniac. Clara smiled softly and laughed with him. Tommy's laughter died down as he continued to study her carefully.

"Why am I telling you all of this? I've only just met you." Tommy didn't know why he was telling this stranger all his personal life, but he felt like he knows this girl, he connected with her in some way he didn't know. He can trust this girl with his life. Clara shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile he returned.

"Who knows? Maybe you knew me in another life." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled. They continued to study one another for a few moments, smiling, until Tommy heard the sound of a large engine. He frowned and turned his head to see a large vehicle speeding towards them and Clara was standing in the middle of the road. Tommy didn't know why he was doing this or how, maybe it was pure instinct, but he jumped out of his van and ran towards Clara. He didn't know why he cared so much for a girl he just met.

"Clara!" The next few moments were a blur for Clara. One moment she was standing there enjoying Tommy's company and talking to him, the next she was being pushed out of the road just as a fast truck zoomed in front of her, barely missing her. She sighed in relief, thankful that she wasn't run over, her heart beating fast, but realized Tommy wasn't in his van. She was almost afraid to look down, her eyes slowly traveling down to the grown. And there in front of her was the body of Tommy, crushed and twisted, bloody and dead. Clara covered her mouth and slowly stepped back from him, so shocked she couldn't do anything, she couldn't mourn or cry. She slowly cupped Tommy's still warm cheek with her cold hand. He saved her life. Tommy just saved her life and he didn't even know her. He died for her. He had so much to life for. Clara then began to cry.

Then she heard a call.

"Tommy?" Clara's head snapped up as she saw Rebecca moving towards the van and looking for him. Clara panicked. She quickly kissed Tommy's forehead and ran into the field, trying to hide herself from the woman.

Heavy guilt filled Clara as she looked back to see the woman discovering Tommy's dead body. She tried to keep quiet as she rushed towards the TARDIS. She threw herself into the ship, eyes prickling with tears and hand coming to cover her mouth again as a sob escaped. The Doctor heard the sound and looked to see tears falling down her cheeks. His faced immediately shifted to one of concern and worry as he sprinted to her, hands reaching out to her, cupping her face.

"Clara! Clara, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked hurriedly, searching her for any injuries. Clara just shook her head and buried her face into the Doctor's chest, arms tugging at his coat. The Doctor, though confused, wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. After the shocked flowed out of her system, she took in everything that had happened.

She backed off from the Doctor, who was still confused, sniffling and whipping her tears away. The Doctor still held her with his arms.

"Sorry, um…" She sniffled. The Doctor took her into his arms again.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, green eyes searching hers. Clara shook her head.

"It's nothing. Can we go home now?" She looked up tearfully. The Doctor nodded and hugged her again, still not sure what happened. Clara trotted off to the console while the Doctor walked to the doors, opening them and looking out. He looked around, finding nothing before his eyes landed on a van and a woman kneeling near it. He stared at her curiously, wondering what the lump on the side of the road was and was going to go investigate before Clara called him.

Rebecca looked up tearfully, loud sobs escaping her mouth as she kneeled by Tommy, hearing a strange sound coming from the field. She saw a large blue box dematerializing from its spot, but it was all blurry because of all of the tears that kept spilling from her eyes as she cried for her lost love.


End file.
